Nakisakebu Gêmu
by nakisakebugemu
Summary: L'amitié s'avère être quelque chose de compliqué. Et ça, nos cinq amis, Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke, Temari et Suigetsu vont très vite le comprendre. Lorsque l'amour, la haine, la tristesse et les contretemps s'en mêlent, la vie peut se résumer au " Crying Game ".


**PRÉFACE**

 _**The White Stripes – Ball and biscuit** _

* * *

**U** **NE** dernière fois, je jetai un coup d'œil à mon reflet dans le miroir.

Je ne saurais dire si c'était mon humeur qui déteignait à ce point sur mon apparence, mais ce jour-là, je me trouvais radieuse. J'arrivais à mettre de côté ce complexe que j'avais quant à mes prunelles nacres atypiques, leur trouvant même un certain charme. Je réussissais à apprécier ce contraste entre ma peau de porcelaine et ma chevelure brune aux reflets bleutés. Outre ces petits détails, je parvenais à me trouver attirante. Force était de constater que du haut de mes seize années, mes formes s'étaient développées. Et même si la jupe bordeaux de mon uniforme ne réussissait pas à dissimuler mes hanches un brin trop larges à mon goût, j'étais contrainte à avouer que ce petit chemisier en dentelle affinait davantage ma taille de guêpe. Je remarquais notamment mes jambes galbées, mises en valeur par ces chaussettes hautes noires, fruit de séances de footing intensives.

Oui, je me trouvais belle.

Un klaxon me fit sursauter et aussitôt, j'attrapai mon sac à main afin de rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée. Et alors que je m'empressais de courir à l'extérieur, un individu m'attrapa le poignet, stoppant ma course.

« _ **T'es tête en l'air Hinata !**_ »

Neji me tendit mon bento que j'avais une fois de plus oublié. Mon frère était toujours comme ça, prévenant et attentionné à mon égard. Nous avions ça en commun, j'imagine. Nous nous épaulions, comptions l'un sur l'autre et c'est ça qui faisait notre force. Bien que dans certains cas, lui et moi étions considérablement différents. Autant physiquement que mentalement. Ses cheveux, à l'instar des miens, étaient châtains. Il était plus grand, plus fort. Son statut de grand-frère l'incitait certes à agir avec délicatesse avec moi, néanmoins, sa confiance en lui était parfois terrifiante, contrairement à la mienne qui s'avérait de temps à autres inexistante.

« _ **File, tu vas être en retard !**_ » me conseilla t-il en ébouriffant ma frange.

Je ronchonnai dans ma barbe aussitôt son geste effectué, puis sortis. Je traversai l'allée pour enfin pousser le petit portillon blanc qui délimitait l'entrée de mon domicile et aperçus la camionnette jaune canard de Suigetsu. Son extravagance ne m'étonnait plus depuis des années, à vrai dire, je crois que j'aimais cette dernière autant que les rouleaux à la cannelles. Lors de ma rencontre avec lui, j'avais d'abord été décontenancée. Il avait tout du parfait lourdingue. Des chaussettes hautes aux motifs absurdes et aux couleurs pétantes, une nouvelle teinte de cheveux toutes les deux semaines, des lentilles violettes parce que ça faisait « _cool_ », un sourire constamment carnassier, des idées plus farfelues les unes que les autres. Mais Suigetsu sans son excentricité, ce n'était pas Suigetsu.

La forte musique qui passait à l'intérieur parvenait à mes oreilles tandis que j'avançais vers le véhicule. Ma timidité et moi étions forcées de côtoyer des individus assez originaux. Ils n'y allaient pas de main morte pour être au centre de l'attention. C'était d'ailleurs le cas de Sasuke, qui, à mon arrivée, baissa sa vitre et se scruta le temps de quelques secondes à travers le rétroviseur. Il ajusta son col de chemise, enfila ses lunettes de soleil au prix exorbitant, passa l'une de ses mains dans sa chevelure brune hérissée puis m'offrit un sourire charmeur. Qualifier ce garçon de « _beau_ » aurait été un euphémisme. Car en dehors de son teint pâlot et de son arrogance hors-pair, Sasuke Uchiha n'avait aucun défaut.

« _**Tu comptes prendre racine ?**_ »

Je sursautai pour la seconde fois cette matinée là en entendant la voix de Temari qui elle aussi avait baissé sa vitre. Je levai les yeux au ciel en contournant le véhicule afin de prendre place du côté gauche où personne ne siégeait. J'attachai ma ceinture puis posai mon sac à main à terre, m'agrippant de toutes mes forces aux sièges, consciente que la conduite brusque de Suigetsu allait une fois de plus être au rendez-vous. Et durant le trajet, j'observais discrètement ma voisine.

Dès ma première conversation avec Temari, je savais que nous ne serions pas que de simples connaissances. Si j'avais été émerveillée par son amour pour la littérature, je l'avais été tout autant par son charme naturel. L'assurance qu'elle dégageait du haut de ses un mètre soixante-quatorze m'avait presque intimidé. Temari était elle aussi extravagante à sa manière. Elle portait toujours quatre couettes réparties également sur son crâne, un rouge à lèvres rouge sang et ses Dr. Martens fétiches. Cette fille était pour le moins atypique. Mais tout comme Suigetsu et Sasuke, nous l'aimions comme ça.

Tandis que le conducteur ralentissait, le brun ténébreux baissa le volume. Je sus que le dernier individu de notre groupe hétéroclite arrivait à notre hauteur. C'était notre petite routine. Le propriétaire de ce pick-up allait chercher Sasuke, puis venait le tour de Temari, le mien et enfin, notre blond favori nous rejoignait armé de son skate sur le chemin du lycée.

« _**Yo !**_ » s'exclama t-il en sautant à l'arrière.

« _**Salut jaune d'œuf !**_ » lui lança Temari depuis l'intérieur.

Naruto Uzumaki, le plus imprévisible de nous cinq. Suigetsu enclencha la première vitesse alors que je rivai mes yeux sur son rétroviseur, cherchant à zieuter le nouvel arrivant. Diable qu'il était mignon ainsi. Je le guettais essayer de coiffer sa touffe blonde indomptable, sa tentative contrecarrée par le vent qui l'assaillait. Il avait comme à son habitude enfilé un sweat à capuche bleu marine par dessus son uniforme afin de ne pas prendre froid durant le chemin. Pour mon plus grand malheur, il était de dos et de ce fait, je ne pouvais pas scruter son visage dépourvu d'imperfections. Ses mirettes azures emplies de malice, ses lèvres charnues et tentatrices à souhait, son teint hâlé semblant provenir d'îles aux températures élevées, son air irrésistible d'imbécile heureux.

Notre arrivée au lycée m'interrompit dans ma contemplation. Je pris quelques secondes pour me remettre de mes émotions - Suigetsu n'avait pas été tendre, avant de descendre à mon tour. Suivant à la trace mes quatre fidèles compagnons, je sentais les regards des élèves braqués sur nous.

Ça ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Marcher à leurs côtés était un « _privilège_ » selon certains. Si le _fan-club_ de Sasuke nous jalousait Temari et moi pour ce dernier, on pouvait en dire tout autant des amourachées de Naruto. Suigetsu n'était pas particulièrement prisé. J'imagine que son humeur acerbe vis-à-vis de certains et son style hors norme ne jouaient pas en sa faveur. Quant à nous, âmes féminines de ce petit « _quintet_ », dire que nous n'étions pas appréciées reviendrait à mentir. Nous avions la côte auprès de la gente masculine, c'était un fait.

« _**Arf, j'en ai marre de me faire reluquer.**_ »

« _ **Sasuke,**_ _ **range un peu la pastèque qui te sert de tête**_ _ **.**_ » lui conseilla Naruto en plaçant une cigarette entre ses lèvres.

« _**Le blondinet qui dit quelque chose de sensé, il va pleuvoir de la merde.**_ » commenta Temari en enfilant ses écouteurs.

« _**Tu sais, j'ai vachement envie de te -**_ »

« _**Elle t'entend pas, imbécile.**_ » le coupa Suigetsu.

« _**Hinata, heureusement que t'es là pour relever le niveau !**_ » m'avoua t-il en passant son bras droit autour de mes épaules, tandis qu'il allumait sa barre de nicotine.

Et comme à l'accoutumée, depuis bientôt trois ans, nous pénétrions tous les cinq dans l'enceinte de l'établissement, prêts à braver vents et marées. Car nous étions soudés, et bien que différents, rien ne pouvait nous séparer.

 _Du moins, c'était ce que je pensais._


End file.
